


Percabeth at Hogwarts

by Mermaidgirl_11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth drugs percy on a plane, Badass Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, F/F, Fem!Percy Jackson - Freeform, Genderbending, Minerva might have a heart attack, Monsters at Hogwarts, Percy and Annabeth teach at Hogwarts, Percy is the trophy girlfriend, Ron thinks Demigods are bloody crazy, demigods to the rescue, percabeth, percy thinks brittish names are hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidgirl_11/pseuds/Mermaidgirl_11
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 21 years old. It's been 4 years since the Giant War and they are trying to move on.But, Poseidon shows up one day saying a school of magic is in trouble and in need their help.Will they accept the quest?OrMonsters show up at Hogwarts, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione are sus of the new teachers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> -PERCY IS A FEMALE IN THIS
> 
> -PERCABETH IS STILL HAPPENING.
> 
> -THE HARRY POTTER TIMELINE IS OBVIOUSLY DIFFERENT, BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE STORY.
> 
> -JK ROWLING, OR- SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED, IS NO LONGER A PERSON TO ME. DANIEL RADCLIFFE IS NOW THE AUTHOR.
> 
> -PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE 21 YEARS OLD

In a dark alleyway of London a dark figure stands waiting. A woman suddenly appears behind him. She is old, and had a peculiar outfit. "Aberforth." The witch greeted. The man takes the woman's arm and they disappear from the valley only to appear in a small quiet village. A small sign reads 'Hogsmeade'.

"I understand you know the circumstances of our meeting?" The man nods. "The issue with the monsters." The witch worries with her hands. "I just don't know what to do Aberforth. Even the Ministry's Aurors can't keep them at bay. Nothing seems to affect them." The two walk into a small building and sit in sofa chairs. "I wouldn't expect anything too. These creatures are very ancient and powerful." The witch shakes her head. "I don't understand where they are coming from." The man waves his hand and two cups of tea appear on the table. "During the battle, the Death Eaters destroyed the magical barriers around the school." The witch plops a few sugar cubes into her tea. "But, I put them back up with the Order." The man nods. "Yes, the muggle resistant spells, but there was another protecting the school. Drawn by an ancient deity of magic." The witch waves a wand at the fireplace and it bursts to life. "Is there any way to revive the spell?" The man shakes his head. "We cannot. The deity could but we'd need to vacate all creatures from the premises first."

"How are we to do that if nothing works against them?" The man smiles and a twinkle of light hits his eye. "I know someone who could help, but you'll have to trust me, Minerva." The witch's mouth pulls tight. "As long as it saves the school."

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

"Annabeth! Where's my bathing suit!" A girl with long, jet-black hair and wild sea green appears out of a doorway. "I don't know! You had it!" A blonde is sitting on the couch of the small apartment. She is playing with a little girl about one year old. In the kitchen behind her is a woman with dark brown hair. She is making sandwiches. "I know! I had it on my bed, but now it's gone." The girl with the black hair walks into the living room scratching her head. Annabeth raises an eyebrow and stares at her girlfriend. Draped over her shoulder was a bright teal two piece swimsuit. "Percy, love," Percy looks at Annabeth. "It's on your shoulder." Percy pulls the suit off her shoulder and blushes a bit. "Oh."

"Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughs, then looks to her mother in the kitchen. "Mom, me and Annabeth will take Estelle and the bags down to the car." Percy grabs the three beach bags and Annabeth picks up Estelle and her bottle. Before opening the door Percy gives her mother a long look. "Are you sure Paul can't come? He'd love it." Sally smiles and nods her head. "He's very busy right now dear." Percy raises an eyebrow. "But how? School is out." Annabeth elbows Percy. "It's alright Annabeth." Sally wipes her hands off and begins putting the sandwiches and baby bottles into a cooler bag. "He has to prepare for the next year Percy." Percy narrows her eyes, but drops the subject and exits the apartment.

The small family was headed out to Montauk for a small family vacation. Just the girls apparently. Percy was the most excited. Montauk was like a fourth home to her, right next to her and Annabeth's apartment, Sally's apartment, and of course, Camp Half Blood.

Camp HalfBlood was a safe haven to Demigods. A place where they could stay and train for the dangers that every half blood would have to face. It was currently under construction because of the last Giant War that raged on it's land. The fighters were also recovering.

The Seven decided to split up for a few years. Get their lives started. Leo and his girlfriend Calypso started a workshop and auto repair store. Things were going great for them. Jason was off on a quest at the moment and Piper stayed at Camp HalfBlood. She was also trying to mend her relationship with her father.

Hazel and Frank went back and forth between Camp HalfBlood and Camp Jupiter. Helping both camps work together as one. Reyna was also a big help in the process. Will and Nico both stayed at Camp HalfBlood. Their relationship was blooming and everyone could see it. Piper constantly pestered Nico about Will. Well, not so much pestered him. She would charmspeak him for details. Nico hates this but he loves the support.

All the while Annabeth and Percy had moved to New York and were currently taking college classes. Annabeth is trying to get her degree in Architecture, while Percy was pulled to Marine Biology. Her professor thought she was very odd, because he often caught her talking to the fish. Like she was having conversations with them.

Cause that is totally impossible.

Totally.

"Percy, wake up. We're here." Percy yawns and rubs her eyes. The sound of waves hitting the shore makes her jerk awake. "We are?" She asks excitedly. Annabeth laughs and gets out of the front seat. She helps Sally get bags out of the back of the car. Percy unbuckles her little sister and picks up her napping form. Sally smiles at the sight of her two beautiful children. "I'll let her sleep a bit more." Once inside the bags are placed on the table and Sally takes Estelle from Percy. "You two have some fun." She retreats to the bedroom and Percy and Annabeth change into their bathing suits. Percy smirks and opens the door. "Race you to the water." She takes off running with Annabeth right on her heels, yelling she got a head start. Percy reaches the water and dives in. Annabeth searches the water for Percy when there is suddenly a gallon of water dumped on her head. Percy stands, waist deep in the water, laughing her butt off. "SEAWEED BRAIN!!"

Annabeth and Percy sit on a towel, watching the sun set over the water. The gradients of pinks, oranges, purples and reds were mesmerizing. "I love you Percy." Percy smiles and Annabeth rests her head on Percy's shoulder. "I love you too Wise Girl."

They sit like that as the sky fills with stars. Both of them stare at a certain constellation. "Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη." Annabeth whispers and Percy hums in agreement. Movement catches Annabeth's eye and she looks over to a man not too far off fishing. She taps Percy's leg. "Percy." Percy looks at Annabeth. "Look." She points to the man. Percy's eyes widen. "Is that..?" Percy stands and Annabeth watches as Percy approaches the man.

"Dad?" Percy asks consciously. Poseidon turns and smiles at his daughter. "Hello Percy." Poseidon says as he places his fishing pole into a holder. "What are you doing here?" Two chairs appear behind them. Poseidon takes a seat, but Percy remains standing, tense. Poseidon's facial expression changes to one of pure apology. "Hecate," Percy's jaw bites down hard. She knows what is happening. And she hates it. "Long ago she had four children." Percy sighs and takes a seat. She nods at Annabeth who understands and gathers their things and heads inside. This story time might take a while.

"Their names were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin." Percy tries her best not to laugh at the names, no matter how ridiculous they sounded. "They were all blessed with her magical abilities and started a school for mortals who presented themselves with magic as well. They named it Hogwarts." Percy chokes on a laugh and brushes it off as a cough. Who was coming up with these names?

Percy adjusts her lips so they were no longer pulled into a smile. "What does this have to do with me?" Poseidon's fishing pole tugs a bit. "You see Percy, there was a magical barrier around the school that kept mortals and monsters out,"

"Like Camp Half Blood." Percy said.

"Yes, this barrier would serve the school well for centuries, but just recently a war," Percy swallows hard. "Between Dark Wizards and good wizards caused this barrier to break." Percy meets Poseidon's eyes. "So the monsters are getting in." Poseidon nods. "Percy, what we need from you is to protect the school."

"So I'm the security detail?" Poseidon chuckles. "Not only that, but the student at this school would be in danger. Their magic has no effect on the monsters and this could result in many tragedies." Percy's eyes turn hard and they meet the water. "They need to be taught how to defend themselves if necessary. The barrier can't be put on again until all monsters have left the grounds." Percy nods. "So it's just go in, take care of the monsters, teach them, and get out?" Poseidon smiles fondly at his daughter. "I doubt it will be that simple but that is the premises of it, yes."

Percy chews her lip and stares at the water. "I need time to think about it." Poseidon grabs his pole, which was being pulled on heavily. "Of Course, but we need an answer soon, my daughter."

"By when?"

"Noon. Tomorrow."

Percy nods. A large serpent sized creature jumps up from the ocean and slams back down in. "Perfect." Percy hears Poseidon say before he and the fishing supplies disappear in a flash of bright light.

Percy walks back up to the cabin. Now, she had to decide if she would go on a life changing trip to a school for people with magic and save their lives.

But that wasn't Percy's biggest issue, no.

Her issue was her girlfriend that was probably going to kill her.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love this.

Percy sighs and leans against the cabin door. "Percy?" Annabeth walks up to Percy with a stretch of concern covering her features. "What did he say?" Percy shakes her head and pulls Annabeth into their shared room. She didn't want to take the chance that Sally might hear. "Well," Percy went on explaining everything Poseidon had told her. She knew she'd butcher the names, but that didn't really matter right now.

Annabeth stared at Percy once she finished explaining. Her mind was going into overdrive. Taking every piece of information and going over it carefully. "What should I say?" Percy puts her head in her hands. "It's been three years since we got out of that life. Is it really worth ruining what we have?" Annabeth smiles slightly. "Percy, nothing can ruin what we have." She grabs Percy's hand and squeezes it tight. "Nothing." Percy smiles. "You're right." Percy nods. "Alright. But I'm not going without you. And if the Gods say no, then they'll have to suck it." Annabeth smiles and kisses Percy on the cheek. "As long as we're together."

The two demigods fall asleep, holding each other tight like they were each other's salvation. They're sleep was soundless. Except for the dreams that plagued Percy's mind. Demigod dreams would always taunt her at night.

°·°

_A thick foggy mist separates to reveal a large castle on a hillside. A lake and forest on both sides of the magnificent structure makes the scene look almost magical. A boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead looks on in horror as two others are being cornered by a Echidna. One had bushy brown hair, while the other had flaming orange hair. Percy tried to uncap Riptide, but she couldn't move. Her limbs were frozen in place and all she could do was hear the screams of the two as the Echidna killed them. It's bloody face looks up to the kid with the lightning bolt scar and pounces on him. He cries out several words with a stick in his hand, but nothing works against the beast. Once the boy is dead the Echidna looks at Annabeth who appeared next to Percy. A horrid grin spreads across its face. "She's next, Halfblood." The Echidna pounces._

°·°

"Percy! Wake up!" Percy jumps up, panting as sweat drips down her forehead and back. "Are you okay?" Percy shakes the fear away and wipes the sweat on her forehead. "Yeah, just had a weird dream." Annabeth stares at Percy. She knew it wasn't 'just a weird dream'. Halfbloods don't just have weird dreams. There was always something to them. "Do you want to talk about it?" Percy huffs out of bed. "No, I'm fine." Annabeth eyes Percy as she begins to get dressed. She hates it when Percy doesn't talk to her.

During breakfast Percy and Annabeth explained everything to Sally, but Percy made sure that she kept out the part where they would be fighting monsters the whole time while there. She didn't want to worry her.

Sally feeds Estelle a yogurt. "I think you should go." Percy stares at her mother, wide eyed. "You what?" Percy wasn't expecting that. "These people are in danger and need to know how to defend themselves. If you can help with that, then you should." Percy nibbles on a piece of bacon. Annabeth was eating eggs. "Where exactly is this school?" Percy opens her mouth the response, then realizes she doesn't know. "England." The three women turn around to find a tall woman with shining green eyes and shoulder length hair. She radiated power. Percy and Annabeth stand, while Sally grabs Estelle and holds her tight.

"Hecate." Annabeth greets. Hacate smiles lightly and turns to Percy. "Have you made your decision my dear?" Percy's eyes dart over the goddesses features. "Yes," Hecate smiles, but before she can speak Percy beat her to the punch. "But on two conditions." Hecate lifts her head and nods. "Very well." Percy grabs Annabeth and holds her close. "One, Annabeth is going with me." The goddess nods. "And two, we want out of this. No more quests. We're done." Thunder rumbles above, and everyone knows who is behind it. Hecate glances at the ceiling. "I will have to speak with Zeus." Percy nods. That's good enough for her. "When do we leave?" Annabeth asks. Hecate looks at her. "Tomorrow. The school year begins on September 1st." Three days. Their new quest began in three days.

The next day made Percy want to puke. They had to fly to England. Fly. "Percy, Zeus isn't going to do anything. You know that." Percy's knuckles were white as she held onto the airplane's seat. "No I don't!" Annabeth laughs and puts a hand over Percy's. She pulls out a notebook. "Hecate gave me a detailed description of how the school works and I've mapped out a teaching directive. You obviously teach sword fighting," Percy's hand goes to her pocket, just making sure her trusty weapon was still there. "And I'll teach knife fighting. We can both demonstrate how to fight in hand to hand. We can even split up the classes so that one of us is doing hands on, while the other is teaching about the monsters and their weaknesses." Percy chuckled. "Obviously you are on the lore." Annabeth smiles. Percy always appreciated her talking. Annabeth talking made her alive and that soothed Percy.

Percy takes a sip from her water bottle and starts to feel woozy and tired. She looks at the water bottle accusingly. "What?" Annabeth smirks, and Percy looks at her. Her vision was swimming. "I may or may not have spiked your water." Percy looks betrayed and points at Annabeth, but before she can speak she is passed out on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth smiles and takes the water bottle from Percy's hand. She pats her head. "We'll be there soon." And falls asleep on top of Percy's head.

°·°

"But Mione why! We don't need to go back." Ron Weasley complains to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. It had been almost 4 months since the Battle at Hogwarts and Students who weren't able to finish their 7th year were invited back to take it. Hermione gratefully accepted, of course, but she wanted her best friend, Harry Potter, and her boyfriend Ron to attend as well. It's not like they had much of a choice in the matter. She'd already signed the acceptance letter in their names with a jinx. So, they were to go whether they liked it or not. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't. Besides you two might rather like it." Harry shakes his head. "How could we possibly enjoy it? It's school."

Hermione huffs. "Fine then, I suppose you don't want to hear about the monsters attacking the school." She starts to walk away, but Ron and Harry's questions make her smirk. "What do you mean monsters are attacking the school?" Hermione pulls a Daily Prophet, seemingly, from nowhere and drops it on the table. Rona and Harry read the headline. " _'Monster Attacks on Hogwarts: New Headmistress Mcgonagall Brings in Specialists to Deal with the Matter.'_ " Under it was a moving photo of a half-man half-bull creature fighting against aurors. It is clear that the monster is winning. "What specialists could possibly handle that?" Harry shakes his head at the question. "I heard that they are also taking up the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

Ron's eyes widened. "Blimey, who would be stupid enough to do that?"

°·°

"Just do it Percy!" Percy shakes her head. "No way." She gestures to the wall in front of her. "It's a wall Annabeth. You can't run through it!" Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, but a man and his son get into a run and go right through the wall. Annabeth smiles. So cool. "See Percy?" Percy grumbles, and Annabeth grabs her arm and pulls her through the wall. They both gape at the massive train. _HOGWARTS EXPRESS_ is written across the front. "At least we won't be traveling by air anymore. Then you won't have to drug me again." Annabeth smiles then sees the clock. The train would be leaving in two minutes. "C'mon Percy, we need to find our seats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love perfectly placed line breaks?


	3. Part 3

The Hogwarts Express was especially full today. Between new students and returning or year retaking students, there was almost no room. Annabeth and Percy were still searching for a place to sit, even while the train was moving. Annabeth peers into a compartment and smiles seeing as there is just enough room to sit. There were three students that Annabeth guessed were 7th years. She knocks and opens the door. The three students look at her and Annabeth's eyes linger on a boy's lightning bolt shaped scar for a moment. "Um, do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." 

The girl nods and the boy with the scar gets up and sits on the other side with his two friends. Percy puts her and Annabeth's bags above, then finally takes her seat and pales. These were the kids from her dream. Annabeth notices and leans closer to her. "Είσαι καλά?" Annabeth asks in Greek, careful so the kids in front of them won't understand. Percy swallows hard and smiles at Annabeth, shaking off the fear that centered itself in her chest. "Ναι, θα σας πω αργότερα." Percy assures and Annabeth nods.

"I don't recognise you too. Did you attend Hogwarts?" Percy almost laughs at the name again, but Annabeth elbows her in the stomach to shut her up. Annabeth looks at Hermione. "No, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." Hermione creases her eyebrows, she knows who they are now, and she was not expecting this. "We are the new teachers." Ron and Harry's mouth fall open. "You? But you're no older than us!" Hermione elbows Ron in the stomach then starts to scold him. Percy and Annabeth smile at each other. Ron and Hermione reminded them of themselves. "Experience doesn't count on age." Percy pulls her classic smirk. "And we probably are older. Just turned 21." Ron's eyes widened. Everything about these two girls was shocking to him.

Near the end of the train ride Harry had wandered off to find a girl named Ginny who Percy had guessed was his girlfriend. "Earlier," Percy and Annabeth turned to Hermione. "You were speaking in a language. What was it?" The train pulled to a stop and everyone started grabbing their luggage. "Ancient Greek." Annabeth answers, then heads out of the compartment with Percy. Hermione stares after them. "But- Ancient Greek is a dead language." Ron looks at Hermione. "What, like ghosts?" Hermione rolls her eyes. "Ron..."

°·°

Annabeth and Percy met up with the several other teachers, who were also shocked by their age. Mcgonagall was almost tempted to send them home, but decided to trust Aberforth's judgment. "And here is the Great Hall." Mcgonagall leads them into the giant room. Percy whistles at the ceiling. It was by far the coolest thing she'd ever seen. Annabeth whispered facts about the castle to Percy during the duration of the tour. "The students will be arriving shortly, so we'd best take our seats." Percy and Annabeth take the two remaining seats at the end of the table. Students fill the room and Percy and Annabeth watch interest through the sorting ceremony and start gossiping about the houses and which one their friends would be in. Percy gave no second thought on saying that Annabeth was a Ravenclaw. She went on about the statistics and possibilities of that happening. Percy smiled at her until she finished, only to say. "You prove my point." Annabeth punched her lightly.

Apparently, their debate went through most of Mcgonagall's speech. "And taking over the position for Defense against the Dark Arts is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." The two stood and Percy was glad Mcgonagall took to heart calling her Percy, instead of Persephone. She hated her full name.

Then what Mcgonagal does next shocks them. She gestures to come up to speak. "What?" Percy asks as Annabeth pushes her toward the podium. "I didn't know I was supposed to do a speech!" Percy says in a hushed tone. "Yes you did! I told you before we got on the plane." Percy makes a face of anger. "You drugged me! How was I supposed to comprehend anything!" Annabeth smiles and shoves Percy so she is in front of everyone. "Uh, okay then." A few laughs go through the crowd. She glances back at Annabeth who gives her a nod. "All I have to say is, if you encounter any of these monsters to stay as far away from them as you can. They will not hesitate to attack. If you or your friends run into one, immediately come find me or Annabeth." Percy looks across the room to see if her message was received then steps back and returns to her seat with Annabeth. Percy told Annabeth that she would get her back for that.

After dinner Percy and Annabeth were finally able to look at the room they would be working in. They were amazed to find it stocked to the brim with greek weapons of all kinds. Percy picked up a watch that was placed on the table and read the note attached to it. The handwriting was messy and huge

_Big sister!_   
_I made you a new shield. I hope these weapons serve you good_   
_Tyson_

Percy smiles and puts the watch on her wrist. She clicks the button on the side and a shield erupts from the small device. Several images were depicted across it. The battle of New York, Percy and Poseidon fighting Otis and Ephialtes, Percy and Annabeth reuniting at Camp Jupiter, and several adventures. Annabeth picks up a sword and observes the small design on the hilt. "Tyson." She smiles fondly, then Percy notices a white sword against the wall. "Annabeth, it looks like he got you something too." Annabeth looks and smiles brightly at her drakon bone sword. Tyson had taken it not so long ago to upgrade it. There were now intricate designs in the bone blade that eventually swirled around into the shape of an owl. "I love it." Percy hugs Annabeth and kisses her. "I'll IM him later and tell him."

Annabeth fell asleep while Percy decided to stay up later to IM Tyson and her mom. Tyson was working in the underwater forges. He was happy Annabeth liked the sword and that Percy found the watch. They talked for a bit, but Tyson had to go so Percy IM her mom.

The mist shimmered and revealed the image of Sally's apartment. It looked about midday. "Mom?" Sally looked up from where she sat, feeding Estelle a bottle. "Percy." She greets warmly. "Did you get there okay?" She asks. "Yeah, the flight was..." Percy glares at Annabeth. "Interesting. Anyway, classes start tomorrow." Sally smiles. "That good. You can always IM Paul for advice on how to deal with a class." Percy smirks. "Dealing with rowdy students will be a breeze for me. I used to be one after all." Sally laughs. "That is true." They talked for a bit more until the clock hit 10:00 and Percy decided to go to bed.

She snuggled in next to Annabeth and fell fast asleep.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merpeople don't like Percy

Harry Ron and Hermione were a little excited to see that their first class was DADA. Especially Hermione. She wanted to know about these monsters and how the 'experts' dealt with them. They each took their seats in the back of the class and were very happy when they saw that their class would be shared with Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. Ron and Harry were amazed by the amount of weapons that crowded the room. Each in different in size and shape.

Annabeth and Percy stood in the front, and waited until everyone else was seated to speak. Annabeth smiled and said, "Good morning everyone, to start you can call us by our first names or-" She was quickly cut off by Percy. "Just don't call me Persephone. It's Percy, or Supreme Lady of the Bathroom." A few chuckles went through the room. Percy smirked as Annabeth glared at her. Annabeth went to finish her sentence, but Ron beat her to it. "Are we going to be using those?" Annabeth closes her mouth and turns to Percy. She smiled and picked up one of the swords Tyson had made. "Yep." Ron, Harry, and several other boys smiled and stared to whisper about which sword they wanted.

Hermione raised her hand and Annabeth nodded at her to speak. "Aren't we going to be studying with books?" Annabeth smiled. This girl was similar to herself. "Well-" Percy scowls in disgust and cuts Annabeth off, once again. "I strongly disbelieve in books. I prefer a more hands on approach." Percy jerks her thumb at the swords behind her. Annabeth shakes her head at Percy. "What Percy is trying to say is that we won't be focusing on reading material, although there will be some research essays. What we will be teaching you is mostly, well-" Percy smirks. "Dangerous?"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolds.

"What! It's true!" Percy offers with a laugh, but her face changes from amusement to fear when she sees Annabeth's face. "Percy, I swear on the River Styx, if you interrupt me one more time I will stab you." Percy chuckles nervously and backs away. She knows for a fact that Annabeth would stab her without a second thought.

Annabeth smiles sweetly and the students, some of which looked at her with looks of fear. "Where were we? Right." She nods and looks at Percy. "Percy, why don't we give them a demonstration." Percy smiles widely and uncaps Riptide. "My pleasure, WiseGirl." Several gasps escaped from the students. Annabeth pulls out her dagger and charges Percy. They fight back and forth, both dodging jabs and eventually Percy pulls a disarming move and Annabeth's dagger falls to the floor. She stares at for a moment then attacks Percy, who had recapped Riptide and put it away. The hand to hand fight didn't last long as Annabeth judo flips Percy and she falls to the floor with a heavy 'oomph'. Percy smirks. "You got me again WiseGIrl. Looks like I'm always falling for you." Annabeth helps Percy to her feet, then grabs her dagger. She points it at Percy. "Percy, one more pick up line and I'll throw you to Nico's hellhounds." Percy chuckles nervously. "Please don't."

Annabeth turns to the class who were all wide eyed and in amazement. Magic dueling was one thing, but this was completely different. These two had physically fought each other with bladed weapons and were both amazing at it. "Alright, Percy is going to be guiding the rest of this lesson. She will help you each find the weapon that best suits you." Percy nods and Annabeth walks up into the office. She had to plan for tomorrow's lesson.

Percy steps forward and gestures for everyone to stand up and come to the front. "Alright, I want all of you to browse around and find a sword that best suits you." Some students smile and reach for the swords that they wanted, but Percy stops them. "Finding a weapon that suits you isn't about what it looks like," Several boos of disappointment go through the crowd. "Everyone has different needs. We start with swords first. It needs to feel right in your hand. Perfectly balanced. Not too heavy, and not to light-" Ron shakes his head. "What the difference?" Percy smiles. "Well, if a sword is too heavy in your hand, then try to imagine yourself in a fight. Your arm will get hard to keep fighting with and it will eventually result in you losing, or worse, dying." Ron gulps. "A sword that is too light would also cause issues. Someone could easily disarm you, or it could even fly out of your hand when you swing." Ron nods, and Percy steps aside so people can reach the swords behind her.

She watches as they look through the weapons and is reminded of young demigods at Camp. They don't know what being a demigod means and are extremely excited to jump in the face of danger. This group seemed like they would jump at the chance to fight, and Percy understood her purpose here more. She and Annabeth had to show them how dangerous monsters were and how not to die.

"Percy- uh Professor Jackson?" Percy stands straight as a younger Hufflepuff student approaches her. "Percy is fine." The student relaxes a bit. "I was wondering... What does your sword look like?" Percy smiles and pulls out Riptide. Ron tilts his head. "That's a pen." Percy smirks. "Is it?" She uncaps the pen and Riptide is suddenly in her hand. The students gasp and walk over to observe the blade. "This sword has served me well for the better part of nine years." A student points at the inscription on the hilt. "What does that say?" Percy smiles at the student. "Anaklusmos. Greek for Riptide."

°·°

Ten minutes later, each student has their own sword. Percy was about to start her first lesson on how to use them when a ghost came floating in. "Quick!" Annabeth bursts out of the office. "Down by the Black Lake! A monster!" Percy shares a look with Annabeth and nods. They both run out of the classroom, unaware that their students were following. They reached the lake and saw Mcgonagall and Flickwick trying to fight off the Erymanthian Boar. "No way." Annabeth states. Percy yells at it and it looks at her. "Hey! Remember me!" The boar charges and Percy pales. "Apparently you do." She slides out of the way so the beast drives it's tusks into the dirt. "You know it?" Annabeth asks as she helps Percy to her feet. 

"Yeah, we had a run in when the manticore took you. Grover spoke to it and we hitched a ride to the Junkyard. Not before I made it fall off a cliff though." Annabeth whacks Percy upside the head, but their eyes widen when the boar charges them again. "Scatter!" Percy runs off to the right, to the point where she was about 20 feet away from the water's edge. Annabeth runs in the opposite direction and instructs that the teachers make the students back away. "Where's Grover when you need him?" Percy yelled.

The boar charges at Percy, but this time Percy didn't have enough time to react and the boar hits her, sending her launching toward the lake. Annabeth rolls her eyes, knowing Percy in fine and runs at the boar while it is distracted. She slides under it and drives her dagger in its underside. It screeches, then bursts into gold dust. She sighs and stands, brushing the dust off her shoulders. She waits a minute, then Percy comes launching out of the water, covered in cuts, bruises, and marks that looked like they were from an octopus. Annabeth laughs. "What happened to you?" Percy pants and gives the water a dirty look. "Apparently merpeople don't like me." Annabeth shakes her head and hands Percy her flask of Nectar. Percy gratefully drinks from it, and warmth overflows her. Mcgonagall approaches them.

"Are you alright?" Percy nods and shows that she was already healing. "The merpeople in your lake are not very friendly." Annabeth turns to Percy. "How come you never told me you ran into the Erymanthian Boar?" Percy gives Annabeth a look. "You had been kidnapped Annabeth. I wasn't too concerned about telling you I rode a pig." Annabeth shakes her head and walks away with Percy. The teachers and students stare after them in shock. They just took out a monster that none of them could even keep at bay.

Needless to say, all Mcgonagall's doubts in the two were washed away.


End file.
